


What to expect from Raphael as a boyfriend

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow





	What to expect from Raphael as a boyfriend

A/N - Raphael was the first love of my life. When I watched the 1990 movie I fell in love with him, he was so lost and his personal conflicts caught me.

——————————————————————————————————–

He still struggles to accept that it isn't wrong for him to be happy or light. He has this issues so you will have to deal with it.

He can't be calm, loving, patient, or gentle with you or himself all the time, he has this emotional energy and believes me he will fight against it, but he won't always win.

Laugh at your jokes. Yes, he loves to hear your jokes and even if it's bad he will laugh.

You will be the last to know that he is in love with you, he will try to hide it at all cost.

His body language says so much, you will feel it in the way he touches you.

Watch your favorite movie together.

His face will turn to red if you call him baby, love or demonstrate your love in front of his brothers.

He will eat you out, he loves your ass, he stares at your ass, he likes your boobs and all but your ass and your pussy...well that's a huge turn on for him. He dreams about your pussy.

He will take a good look at you at least 5 times a day, and yes he's fucking you in his mind.

He likes to go down. He doesn't go to fast or to slow.

He secretly loves when you take control.

He will train you to be a ninja.

You will know that he wants you if you look into his eyes.

Him having a hard time trying to last long.

He will be yours, he's loyal, and he expects the same from you.

He will take off your clothes and then he will let you know how much he wants you, but don't mistake him, he doesn't want you down on your knees, he wants you to want him as bad as he wants you.

Cook ur favorite food.

He will always be horny so deal with it. He will hear a no from you sometimes but explain to him why.

Bring your breakfast in bed.

He is overprotective. I mean HE IS REALLY OVERPROTECTIVE.

Call you sweet nicknames.

Massage your back gently when you get tired.

Do that one thing with you that he doesn't want to do just because he loves to see your smile.

Be careful when you are complaining about something someone did to you if it's really bad you have to tell him and wait for this person to have nightmares for the rest of his life.

You will have to cope with his bipolar disorder. Part of what makes bipolar so scary is that it takes an enormous amount of work to manage, and "an enormous amount of work" is almost impossible for someone very ill with bipolar. Therefore, recovery is a long, hard road.


End file.
